Love Between Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince
by Cullen Malfoy
Summary: Draco dan Hermione menjadi ketua murid di Hogwarts di tahun ke-7 mereka. Ceritanya Voldemort udah terkalahkan. Draco yang tadinya membenci Hermione akhirnya malah jatuh cinta pada si Putri Gryffindor. Ternyata Voldemort bangkit lagi dan menyerang Hogwarts. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Hermione dan Draco akan selamat dan dapat melanjutkan kisah cinta mereka? Baca saja fanfic ini!
1. Chapter 1

Love Between Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince

Draco POV

"Hoi Granger!" seruku ketika melihat si Granger melintas di depanku

Dengan malas Granger membalikkan badannya, menatapku garang, "apa maumu, Malfoy?!" ia memberikan tekanan pada nama belakangku

"Hey! Jangan sewot dulu dong! Buku Ramuanmu tertinggal! Masih bagus kuantarkan! Dari pada kubuang!" balasku dingin

Granger mengambil buku Ramuannya dari tanganku lalu berlalu bersama Potter dan Weasley. Bah, dasar tak tahu terimakasih! Masih untung kubawakan bukunya itu! Kalau tidak sudah dibuang Filch mungkin! Sebenarnya Profesor Slughorn sih yang menyuruhku membawa buku si Mud Blood itu.

Flashback…

_Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku ketika Kelas Ramuan sudah bubar. Apa ya menu makan siang kali ini? Daging asap, jus labu, atau…._

"_ ! Bisa kau berikan buku ini ke Miss Granger? Buku ini tertinggal!" seru Profesor Slughorn memecah lamunanku_

_Dasar Mud Blood pelupa! Masa ia bisa lupa sih tidak memasukkan bukunya dalam tas?! Padahal biasanya dia itu sangat lekat dengan yang namanya buku. "Ya, professor. Akan saya sampaikan padanya." Sahutku. _

_Ada alasan kenapa jika barang-barang Granger tertinggal selalu harus aku yang membawakannya. Kami berdua sama-sama Ketua Murid yang otomatis satu asrama. Mana juga itu si Granger?! Masa iya aku harus berkeliling Hogwarts mencarinya?!_

Begitulah kejadian setelah Kelas Ramuan berakhir. Sekarang gara-gara mencari Granger, aku terlambat untuk makan di Aula Besar.

"Draco! Dari mana saja kau? Kukira kau sedang tidak selera makan jadi aku habiskan pie labu yang tadi disediakan!" kata Crabbe dengan mulut penuh makanan

Kutepuk keningku dengan kesal, "Crabbe! Itu makanan kesukaanku! Kenapa kau habiskan?! Dasar rakus!" gumamku kesal

Setidaknya masih tersisa satu pie labu. Baru saja aku menjulurkan tangan ingin mengambil pie labu itu, Goyle sudah keburu mengambilnya kemudian menggigitnya.

"Sial," umpatku. "Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak selera makan."

"Kau mau pie ini, Drake?" tanya Goyle

"Gak. Makasih," kataku dingin

Jus labuku saja sudah tidak ada. Entah siapa yang mengambilnya.

"Draco? Aku masih punya pie, kau mau?" tawar Pansy

Aku mengangguk dan segera memakan pie yang diberikan Pansy. Kebetulan sehabis makan siang ini tidak ada pelajaran. Katanya sih guru-guru sedang mengurus centaurus yang ngamuk sampai di dekat kastil. Jadi tugasku, menyuruh anak-anak kembali ke ruang rekreasi masing-masing dan tidak boleh keluar atau kupotong poin asrama mereka.

"Sonorus! Cepat selesaikan makan siang kalian! 5 menit lagi aku akan menyuruh kalian untuk kembali ke ruang asrama masing-masing! Atau.. Poin asrama dikurangi," aku menyelesaikan perintah itu dengan seringai sinis khas Malfoy.

Anak-anak dari berbagai asrama langsung saja buru-buru makan. Si Granger tampaknya bingung melihat tingkahku. Ya, memang tidak biasa sih aku memberikan perintah seperti ini. Itu biasanya tugasnya, sedangkan aku hanya tenang-tenang saja.

"Tumben kau mau kerja," kata Granger saat kami menginstruksikan para Prefek untuk membawa murid-murid ke asrama masing-masing.

"Ingat! Tidak ada yang boleh keluar!" aku masih berbicara pada para Prefek, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tak suka Granger?" tambahku ketika para Prefek sedang menjalankan tugasnya

Granger mendengus kesal. Ia merapalkan mantra Pelindung ke setiap asrama agar misalnya ada centaurus yang masuk ke Hogwarts, tidak ada murid yang terluka.

"Lihat sepertinya para professor sudah kembali! Kita temui mereka yuk!" ajak Granger

Ia cepat-cepat berlari ke arah para professor. Biasa saja lah, cuma para professor.

"Profesor McGonagall! Woups!" Granger nyaris terjatuh ketika ia tersandung sesuatu

"Hermione!" panggilku dan seketika aku langsung menangkapnya sebelum ia terjatuh

Granger terpaku menatap wajahku, "t..thanks, Dra..Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

Love Between Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince

Chapter 2 "Fall In Love"

Disclaimer: All of the character belong to J.K Rowling

Warning : Rada gaje dan mungkin ada typo :3 soalnya ini fanfic ku yang pertama. Hope you like it! Dramione forever! *teriak pake toa

Draco POV

Kami saling berpandangan. Granger tampak shock. Mungkin dia shock gara-gara aku langsung panggil nama depannnya atau bisa juga dia shock karena aku tangkap ketika dia nyaris jatuh. Maklum, biasanya aku kan cuek terhadapnya. Bahkan tak acuh. Bukannya itu sama saja ya? Ah, sudahlah!

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini! Pasti mau berbuat macam-macam ya?! Dasar musang mesum!" seru Granger marah. Dengan sigap ia sudah berdiri lagi.

"Musang, musang! Aku ini penyihir tau! Dasar kau Mud Blood tak tau terimakasih!" aku balas berteriak

Profesor McGonagall yang mendatangi kami pun sampai terdiam sebentar, mengamatiku lalu mengamati Granger, kemudian menatapku lagi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba memanggilku lalu saling menatap kemudian bertengkar?" suara Profesor McGonagall yang tegas terlihat. Ia pasti kesal kalau dipanggil tapi ternyata tidak ada masalah apa pun.

"Mud Blood ini.." kataku geram

"Jaga mulutmu, Malfoy!" tegur Profesor McGonagall

Aku mendengus kesal. "Ya, ya, ya apalah itu."

Profesor McGonagall seperti direbus. Wajahnya memerah. Dan tiba-tiba.. DUAARR! Keluar lahar dari kepalanya dan terjadi hujan abu. Enggak, aku cuma bercanda. Pastinya, ia marah sekali dengan ucapanku.

"Profesor, kami hanya ingin bertanya. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Granger mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum McGonagall memberiku detensi.

Profesor McGonagall berpikir sebentar, "bantu Profesor Sprout memasang Mantra Perlindungan di sekitar Hogwarts. Rasanya ada yang tidak beres. Untuk jaga-jaga saja."

Secara bersamaan kami mengangguk. Selama perjalanan keluar dari kastil, kami tidak berbicara. Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang tidak nyaman kalo Granger tidak berbicara padaku.

"Hmmm," gumamku tak jelas, "Granger…"

"APA KAU?! MAU MENGHINAKU LAGI?!"

Kayaknya dia marah sekali denganku.

"Huh, apa memang semua Mud Blood itu sensitif ya? Gitu saja ngamuk!" ejekku

"Apa sih! Diam saja deh kamu!" Granger memukul pundakku, "kupanggil Alastor Moody kalau kamu masih mengejekku!"

"Dia sudah mati."

"Oh iya. Lupa."

Wajah polos Hermione terlihat lucu bagiku. "Memangnya kenapa kok kamu ingin memanggil Alastor Moody?" tanyaku

"Aku ingin minta dia merubahmu lagi menjadi musang seperti di tahun ke-4," katanya, "kamu lebih baik kalau jadi musang."

"Oooh jadi begitu? Bukannya kamu bisa Transfigurasi? Rubah saja aku sekarang!" kataku kesal. Jujur aku agak tersinggung waktu Hermione bilang aku lebih kalau jadi musang. Soalnya itu pengalaman paling memalukan dalam hidupku. Diubah jadi musang di depan banyak siswa Hogwarts.

Hermione tertawa, "hahaha! Ternyata kamu juga gampang tersinggung ya!"

Dia sengaja menggodaku. "Ya,ya.. Itu Profesor Sprout! Profesor! Kami bantu memasang Mantra Perlindungan ya?" tanyaku pada Profesor Sprout.

"Oh ya, ya silahkan!" kata Profesor Sprout.

Ia baru melindungi beberapa sisi saja. Maka aku memutuskan untuk mengambil sisi kanan, sementara Hermione di sisi kiri. Tunggu, apa dari tadi aku memanggilnya "Hermione"? Ada yang salah denganku. Biasanya aku selalu memanggil nama belakangnya. Tidak apalah. Toh Hermione itu juga namanya.

"Protego Horribilis! Protego Maxima! Salvio Hexia!" seruku

Terdengar Hermione dan Profesor Sprout melakukan hal yang sama. Muncul suatu perisai yang melindungi Hogwarts.

"AAAAAHHH!" jerit Hermione

Seorang raksasa berlari ke arah kami. Untung saja raksasa itu terhalangi oleh perisai yang kami buat.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa mahkluk-mahkluk yang ada di Hutan Terlarang menyerang Hogwarts? Ada yang tidak beres. Para raksasa dari tadi mencoba menerobos masuk ke Hogwarts." Kata Profesor Sprout, "menurutmu bagaimana Draco? Ini tidak mungkin berkaitan dengan Pangeran Kegelapan kan?"

Langkahku terhenti. "Pangeran Kegelapan? Kenapa Anda bisa berpikir ke situ, Profesor? Dan kenapa Anda menanyakan itu pada saya? Apa karena keluarga saya pernah menjadi Pelahap Maut? Itu mustahil. Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati." Ujarku datar

Profesor Sprout jadi salah tingkah. Karena tugas kami sudah selesai, akhirnya kami boleh pulang ke asrama Ketua Murid.

"Laparr.." keluhku pelan. Tubuhku merosot ketika aku mengenyakkan diri ke sofa empuk di ruang rekreasi kami.

Hermione melepas sepatunya, "rakus sekali kamu. Belum lama kita makan masa kamu sudah lapar lagi? Baru satu jam yang lalu kita makan!"

"Lalu apa masalahmu Granger? Urusanmu ya kalau aku lapar?" kataku kasar

"Karena kamu mengeluh di depanku!" seru Hermione

"Oh.. Aku capek. Jangan mengajakku berdebat. Huussh sana pergi!" aku langsung kabur ke kamarku.

"Nantikan pembalasanku, FERRET!" Hermione berseru

Untung saja aku sudah di kamar. Begini, aku selalu geli melihat Hermione marah. Makanya aku suka mengganggunya. Dan sebenarnya membuat kesal orang adalah salah satu sifatku, sifat Malfoy sebenarnya. Kata orang sih, aku ini sombong, kasar, cuek dan apalah sebagainya itu.

"Hermione! Oh! Aku baru ingat! Kamu saja yang patroli malam ini!" seruku

"Kenapa aku?" dia balas berseru

"Aku malas!" aku kembali berseru

"Grrrr!" dia menggeram

Mengingat kejadian tadi, saat Hermione nyaris terjatuh.. Kenapa aku panik? Saat ia marah padaku, kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak padanya? Setiap kali aku berdekatan dengannya aku selalu deg-degan seperti saat ujian OWL. Kata Ibuku, ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta? Pada Hermione? Tidak. Apa kata orang tuaku nanti?! Mereka sudah bilang padaku, jangan pernah menikahi seorang Mud Blood. Itu akan menghancurkan reputasi keluarga Malfoy yang semuanya Pure Blood. Hmm, jam 2 siang sekarang. Masih ada beberapa jam untuk waktu bebas. Bagimana kalau aku ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin? Huh, nanti aku bakal diisengin di sana sama teman-teman seangkatan.

Tok, tok, tok!

Ada burung hantu yang mengetok jendela kamarku. Ini kan burung hantu milik keluargaku!

"Hmm, mmm. Sudah sana pergi! Apa yang kau harapkan dariku?!" bentakku pada si burung hantu saat aku sudah mengambil suratku

Burung hantunya tersinggung. Ia mematuk tanganku sampai berdarah, sebelum terbang pergi, ia juga mengigit tanganku yang sama.

"BERANINYA KAMU MENGIGIT DAN MEMATUK TANGANKU?!" teriakku kesal pada si burung hantu yang sudah terbang kembali ke Malfoy Manor.

Darahku banyak juga yang mengalir dari luka yang disebabkan burung hantu tadi. Kuputuskan untuk mencuci tanganku di wastafel. Sekedar membersihkan saja. Siapa tau burung hantu tadi beracun (itu jelas tidak mungkin).

"Granger, kamu tidak pakai kamar mandi kan?" tanyaku begitu keluar dari kamar

"Jelas tidak! Aku kan ada di sini!" katanya

Bodohnya aku. Bisa-bisanya aku tidak melihat dirinya yang sedang membaca buku di sofa. Sial, darah itu sudah menetes-netes. Begitu aku membuka keran wastafel, kusodorkan tanganku ke arah air yang mengalir.

"Hebat. Wastafel ini bisa-bisa menjadi merah karena terkena darahku," pikirku

Beres. Aku kembali ke kamarku untuk tidur siang. Semuanya gelap. Sunyi senyap.

"AAAH! MALFOY! Kau apakan wastafel kita?!" jeritan Hermione membuatku terbangun dari tidur

"Ada apa sih?" tanyaku ling-lung karena masih ngantuk

"Wastafelnya! Merah!" katanya panik

"Itu darahku tau." Kataku sambil mengucek mata. "Tadi aku dapat surat lalu burung hantunya menggigit dan mencakar tanganku karena kuusir dengan kasar."

Mulut Hermione membentuk huruf "o". Suratku. Aku belum baca surat itu sama sekali. Waktu aku kembali ke kamar, aku segara membaca surat itu.

"APA?!" seruku kaget

**Gimana? Penasaran apa yang bikin Draco kaget? Liat di chapter 3 ya! Author mau tidur dulu. Besok sekolah XD . Review ya please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Love Between Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince

Chapter 3 "Lord Voldemort Return"

Disclaimer : All characters are belong to J.K Rowling. Tapi kalo Draco, Hermione, sama Cedric boleh buat saya juga ga papa kok :D *lah nyasar kemana coba ini - -"

AN : Mungkin ada typo juga. Tapi aku berusaha kurangin deh masih Draco POV. Nanti pas kalo udah cocok waktunya, baru Hermione POV. Ok! Enjoy my fanfic!

Draco POV

Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti salah baca. Cepat-cepat aku baca ulang surat itu.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Aku telah membawa kedua orangtuamu ke tempat persembuyianku. Mereka harus bertanggung jawab karena telah mengkhianati aku. Kau juga akan bernasib sama kalau kau tidak menyerahkan Harry Potter kepadaku. Raksasa dan makhluk gaib lain yang dulu mendukungku dan masih hidup akan kuperintahkan menyerang Hogwarts. Lakukan yang kuperintahkan dan kau akan kuberi imbalan. Lucius dan Narcissa juga akan bebas. Jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku, Hogwarts akan kuserang bersama para Pelahap Mautku yang setia. Sekedar kau tahu, aku tak pernah mati. Mati itu hanya tipuanku saja. Bibimu, Bellatrix, juga akan ikut menyerang Hogwarts kalau Harry Potter tidak ada di tanganku dalam 2 bulan. Kuberi kau dan teman-temanmu waktu 2 bulan. Atau orang tuamu mati dan kau beserta teman-temanmu akan kuBUNUH!_

_Lord Voldemort_

"Ayah? Ibu? Voldemort? Tak mungkin." Gumamku.

"Draco!" seru Hermione ketika tubuhku ambruk ke lantai.

Uuugh.. Ini pasti mimpi buruk. Voldemort sudah mati. "Kenapa dia? Kok bisa pingsan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sepertinya Madam Pomfrey.

"Tadi ia pingsan setelah membaca surat ini." Terdengar suara Hermione. Pastilah aku sekarang ada di rumah sakit Hogwarts.

"Surat? Biar kubaca sini," Madam Pomfrey sepertinya meminta suratku dari tangan Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey memekik kaget di sebelahku seperti habis melihat Merlin bunuh diri.

"Kuharap Anda tidak pingsan juga membaca itu," kataku pelan.

"Kau-Tahu-Siapa kembali lagi? Demi celana dalam Merlin!" Madam Pomfrey berseru.

"Masa celana dalam Merlin sih," protes Hermione.

"Maaf. Bagaimana perasaanmu, ? Apa ada yang sakit atau apa atau pusing? Atau.." Madam Pomfrey nyerocos dengan kata-kata yang semakin kacau.

Aku berusaha duduk, "Saya baik-baik saja. Dimana persembuyian Voldemort? Bagaimana bisa? Tipuan?" sekarang aku sama kacaunya dengan Madam Pomfrey. Bahkan lebih kacau.

"Kita harus beritahu McGonagall! Aku akan panggil dia ke sini!" Hermione mengusulkan dan langsung berlari pergi

"Aku juga!" langsung saja aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu lari mengejar Hermione tanpa mengindahkan Madam Pomfrey yang berteriak-teriak kesal.

"Malfooooy! Jangan pergi dulu kauuu!" jerit Madam Pomfrey pasrah.

Sampai di depan kantor McGonagall, Hermione tampak kebingungan.

"Kata kuncinya apa ya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Hah?" aku juga bengong. "Bagus ya! Kamu mengusulkan pergi ke sini tapi lupa kata kunci masuk ke kantor kepala sekolah! Profesor! Bukaa!" aku berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Tidak akan mempan! Kamu itu hanya bikin berisik saja tahu!" sembur Hermione.

"Kamu…" amarahku memuncak.

"Hey, hey! Ada apa ini? Mau apa kalian di sini?" tanya seseorang.

Siapa ya itu yang berbicara? Perasaan tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Jangan-jangan itu hantu baru," gumam Hermione. Ia tidak ketakutan, tapi tampak agak sebal.

"Konyol. Kalau itu pun Peeves, sedang apa dia di sini? Pakai otakmu, Kepala Semak!" kataku sarkastis.

"Bisa tidak sih jangan meledekku, Musang?" kata Hermione tak kalah sarkastis. "Siapa sih yang bicara?"

"Aku di sini!" seru suara itu.

"Hah?" kami berdua sama-sama menoleh ke bawah. Oh, ternyata itu Profesor Flitwick!

"Maaf, Profesor! Kami tidak melihat Anda!" Hermione meminta maaf sambil membungkuk.

"Lagian Profesor Flitwick pendek sekali sih," kataku keras-keras tanpa mempedulikan Profesor Flitwick yang tersinggung karena ucapanku.

"Terima kasih banyak Draco Malfoy," katanya dengan ekspresi masam.

"Granger? Malfoy? Ada perlu apa kalian?" sapa Profesor McGonagall yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu.

"Kami perlu bicara dengan Anda," kata Hermione mengambil alih seperti biasanya.

Profesor McGonagall mempersilahkan kami masuk ke kantornya. "Begini Profesor," aku memulai pembicaraan ini tanpa basa-basi, "Anda harus melihat surat ini."

Kepalaku masih dipenuhi ancaman-ancaman Voldemort. Orang tuaku ditangkapnya, jika aku tak menyerahkan Potter pada Voldemort, ia akan menghabisi orang tuaku lalu menyerang Hogwarts yang berarti Hermione dalam bahaya. Ya, apa masalahnya kalau aku mempedulikan Hermione? Kalian belum tahu ya? Aku jatuh cinta padanya! *gampang banget ngomongnya XD. Hah! Ini semua gara-gara Potter! Sejak awal memang Potter masalahnya!

"Demi celana dalam Merlin!" Profesor McGonagall tercekat.

"Oh! Kenapa sih semua orang pada bilang "demi celana dalam Merlin" terus? Apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus kata-katanya?" kata Hermione. Terlihat sekali ia tidak suka tentang "celana dalam Merlin" itu. Menjijikkan.

"Maaf, Granger. Aku terlalu kaget."

Bagaimana ini? Pasti semua anak tidak akan setuju kalau Potter diserahkan. "Profesor, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Hermione, panik juga.

"Kita tidak bisa menyerahkan Potter." Kata McGonagall tegas.

"Tidak bisa? TIDAK bisa?! BAGAIMANA DENGAN ORANG TUAKU?! KAU AKAN MEMBIARKAN MEREKA MATI DI TANGAN VOLDEMORT?!" aku langsung meledak marah.

"MEMANGNYA KAU PUNYA CARA YANG LEBIH BAIK?!" McGonagall juga meledak marah.

"HOGWARTS JUGA AKAN DISERANG KALAU KAU TIDAK SERAHKAN POTTER! AKAN ADA BANYAK KORBAN! IA AKAN IKUT BERTEMPUR!" balasku semakin sengit.

McGonaggal semakin dekat denganku, "KITA AKAN BERTEMPUR SEPERTI SETAHUN YANG LALU!"

"Bagaimana kalau ia membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku lebih dulu?" tanyaku pelan. Tak berani membayangkan nasib Ayah dan Ibu.

"SIAPA SURUH ORANG TUAMU DULU MENGIKUTI VOLDEMORT?!" McGonagall berteriak kencang sekali. Mungkin ia memakai mantra Sonorus.

"Aku tak tahu itu. Terserah kau lah. Toh, aku juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mereka." Kataku. Kini aku sudah pasrah saja pada nasib.

"Hey! Kamu kenapa menyerah begitu? Yang lain baru saja mau berjuang kenapa kamu sudah menyerah duluan? Pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kita perbuat untuk kedua orang tuamu." Hermione memberi semangat.

Bayangan Voldemort yang menyerang Hogwarts setahun lalu terputar di benakku. Hermione benar. Aku tidak boleh menyerah dulu.

"Beri tahu para murid untuk bersiap-siap. Jika ada serangan maksudku. Waspada saja. Bukan berarti kalian harus menyerbu markas Voldemort. Aku masih waras. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian datang sendiri ke markas sialan itu," kata-kata McGonagall menunjukkan semangat perjuangan. *MERDEKA! Eh?.

"Ayo Draco!" ajak Hermione.

"Kamu panggil aku apa?" aku kebingungan. Benarkah barusan ia memanggilku Draco?

"Draco," sekarang malah Hermione yang bingung, "Tak apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hermione. Bisa kita sekarang saling panggil nama depan saja?" tanyaku.

Pelan-pelan Hermione mengangguk. "Tumben kamu baik."

"Baik itu nama tengahku."

"Nama tengahmu bukannya Lucius ya? Namamu itu kan Draco Lucius Malfoy. Perasaan ga ada kata 'baik' deh di namamu. "

"Tahu ah." Rupanya Hermione punya rasa humor juga. "Aku datangi asrama Slytherin dan Revenclaw sementara kau datangi asrama Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff ya?"

"Baiklah. Beri tahu mereka untuk selalu waspada jika ada di luar kastil. Dan oh ya, Draco," panggil Hermione ketika aku sudah akan beranjak pergi. Kirain instruksinya udah selesai. "Peringatkan mereka ya, jangan keluar dari kastil mulai dari matahari terbenam."

"Iya, iya." Gumamku lalu berjalan pergi. "Kita ketemu di asrama Ketua Murid lagi nanti ya. AKu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kataku ketika kami sama-sama berjalan menuju arah asrama-asrama yang sudah kami bagi sebelumnya. "Sampai ketemu, Her..Hermione."

Ia mengangguk gugup dan kami berpisah jalan.

Hermione POV

Kesambet apa itu anak ya? Biasanya dia cuek, nyebelin, angkuh, kok bisa sih dia jadi baik banget sama aku? Dan kenapa ya kok waktu dia bilang selamat tinggal, rasanya aku senang sekali? Jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku yang kesambet. Oh, Bathsheba, apakah engkau merasuki diriku? *abaikan ini sangat gaje.

"Kebetulan kalian lewat! Ron! Hannah! Sini sebentar dong!" seruku ketika melihat Ron dan Hannah lewat.

"Eh kau, Hermione! Ada perlu apa?" tanya Hannah santai.

"Beri tahu anak-anak Hufflepuff dong jangan pergi kemana-mana sehabis matahari terbenam dan mereka harus waspada setiap berada di luar kastil. Ada kejadian aneh belakangan ini. Lakukan hal yang sama untuk anak-anak Gryffindor ya Ron!" pesanku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hannah, sementara Ron hanya menatapku bingung saja.

"Biar McGonagall saja yang menjelaskan. Panjang ceritanya! Tanya saja tuh sama si Draco! Dia yang bisa menceritakannya dengan detail!" ujarku.

"Ok. Aku mau ke ruang rekreasi dulu ya? Ada janji bikin PR Ramuan dengan Ernie," kata Hannah berpamitan.

Aku mengangguk, "Sip! Jangan lupa ya!" beres. Saatnya ke ruang rekreasi. Apa ya yang mau dibicarakan Draco?

"Hermione, tunggu. Si Malfoy itu kemana? Tumben kalian tidak bersama." Kata Ron sinis.

"Memangnya.." kata-kataku terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Aaargh!" itu bukannya suara Draco? "Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari bajuku!"

"Berisik! STUPEFY!" penyihir yang memakai tutup kepala dan jubah panjang itu menyihir Draco sampai pingsan lalu ia membawa Draco keluar dari kastil.

"DRACO!" seruku berusaha mengejar si orang asing yang langsung berlari cepat ketika kukejar.

**Gimana? Aku pengen bikin chapter ini agak menegangkan gitu tapi tauk deh berhasil apa enggak ._. by the way, thanks for reading my fanfiction! Please leave a review **


End file.
